Amortentia
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: !Oh, el amor, el amor! El amor esta en el aire ¿O será cuestión de amortentia? [Colección de Drabbles] —Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".
1. Bailando

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

 **BAILANDO**

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Hermione Granger iba a terminar en mis brazos? —las manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione se afianzaron.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bailando quiero decir —sonrió ladinamente— ¿De qué otra forma podría ser?

—Pues de ninguna otra —aseguró ella— O… ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo?

—No sé —dijo— puede ser que este arrogante, enemigo de los _sangre sucia_ , te agrade después de todo.

Hermione lo soltó de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces bailando con tu enemiga? —comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas, haciendo que Draco no tuviera más remedio que seguirla.

Ella lo notó.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó.

—¡Oye, solo bromeaba! —dijo él alcanzando su mano— No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—¿Pues qué crees? No me pareció gracioso, —se soltó de su agarre— además, ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy —dio media vuelta— ¡Adiós!

Draco tiró de ella.

—¡Pues yo no tuve suficiente! —contestó, justo antes de besarla.

* * *

¡Cosa difícil escribir un drabble!

:)


	2. Borracho

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

 **BORRACHO**

Un Blaise Zabini, con su ropa totalmente desorganizada, se aferraba a Ginny Weasley en un abrazo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, aprovechando para llenarse con el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Te volviste a pasar con el whiskey de fuego? —la pelirroja sentía como las emociones le taladraban el interior al ver al moreno en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

—No entiendo por qué siempre haces lo mismo.

El chico balbuceaba algo prácticamente inentendible, sosteniéndose aun de ella y haciendo que casi perdieran el equilibrio, mientras intentaba darle un beso.

No obstante, al ver que parecía imposible que sostuvieran una conversación civilizada, Ginny se zafó de su agarre y se marchó con el corazón estrujado.

Una vez se quedó solo, Blaise enderezó su postura, recompuso su ropa y observó aquella cabellera roja perderse en un pasillo del castillo.

—Porque es la única forma que encuentro para poder acercarme a ti.

* * *

!Decidí hacer una recopilación después de todo!


	3. Así es el amor

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

 **ASI ES EL AMOR**

—En serio hombre, ¿Qué le viste a Lunática? —Blaise sonreía burlonamente.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—En primer lugar, su nombre es Luna y en segundo, —le dirigió una mirada significativa— eso no te importa.

—¡Pero que delicado! Solo me preocupo por ti.

—De verdad lo agradezco pero no es necesario.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Blaise insistentemente— He escuchado rumores de que últimamente te han visto haciendo cosas extrañas.

—¿Cosas extrañas? —Theo fingió interés.

—Sí, cosas extrañas como recolectar corchos de cerveza de mantequilla o incluso que se te ha visto con una red para cazar mariposas, haciendo quien sabe qué.

—Cosas extrañas ¿Eh? —remarcó el chico, un segundo antes de que Luna apareciera dando saltitos, entusiasmada.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó— ¡Theo! Encontré un Torposoplos —lo miró con inocencia— ¿Vienes?

—Claro preciosa.

—¿Torposoplos? ¿En serio? —Blaise no podía creerlo.

Theo se giró hacia su amigo y le sonrió —¿Qué te digo hombre? Así es el amor.

* * *

!Y uno más! :)


	4. Una tentación

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

 **UNA TENTACIÓN**

No podía sacarla de su cabeza.

A diario pensaba en su rostro de facciones perfectas y en los labios cuyo néctar necesitaba beber cada día, igual que en su largo cabello negro que amaba rozar con sus dedos y en su mirada fría, que escondía en su interior la esencia de un alma atormentada y presa de las circunstancias, que pedía a gritos poder ser liberada.

Ella era toda una tentación.

Una bella tentación.

Y aun cuando muchos la catalogaran como una calculadora serpiente, él sabía que debajo de toda su hostilidad y de la sensualidad de sus curvas, se escondía una mujer con una enorme necesidad de ser amada.

Algo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Porque mientras más tiempo pasaba ella en su pensamiento, más se adentraba en su corazón.

—¿Me amas Potter? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo hago Parkinson —contestó y ella lo supo.

Supo que el-niño-que-vivió no le estaba mintiendo.

* * *

¡El último!


End file.
